The Lightning Capacitor
|sell= |ilvl=115 }} The Lightning Capacitor is an epic trinket for DPS casters. Source This item drops from Terestian Illhoof in Karazhan. =Pre-2.1= Effective spell power added For mages having 30% crit rate : it means that on 100 spells 30 will crit so 10 lightning bolt will be released, which will make ~7500 dmg for 10 bolts. 7500 / 100 = 75. So for a 30% crit rate, its like if you would have a +70 spell power trinket (except if the mob is insensible to Nature spells). Notes The proc occurs from all forms of spell criticals, not only direct damage. The trinket is capable of critical hits, and uses the caster's crit rate. It also recieves the casters spellpower bonus. The bonus damage is actually 12,568 over 100 spellcasts, assuming 800 generic or nature spellpower and a critical chance of 30%. This equates to 125.68 spellpower, much higher than 75. The Equations used are as follows: Normal Lightning Bolt: 750 Avg Dmg + (800 Spellpower * (1.5 second baseline cast time / 3.5 = 42.86%)=343) = 1093 Damage Critical Lightning Bolt: 1093 Avg Dmg * (1.5 + (1 * Bonus Critical Damage %, in this case 0)) = 1639 Damage Critical Total Spellpower: 100 spellcasts * 30% = 30 Charges ~ 10 Lightning Bolts. 10 Lightning bolts * 30% = 3 Criticals, 7 Standard Bolts 7 * 1093 = 7,651 ; 3 * 1639 = 4,917 ; 7,651 + 4,917 = 12,568 12,568 / 100 = 125.68 Bonus Spellpower The "Bonus Spellpower" conferred by this item is misleading however, for it favors the number of criticals more than the source of the criticals, in that it gains a charge from *any* critical spell, "Spam" type spells such as Scorch, Ice Lance, Fire Blast, and Moonfire gain an unmodified amount of bonus damage from this. Considering an instant cast spell normally gains 42.86% of spellpower, this "Unmodified" source of spellpower would be as 294 Spellpower to Instant Cast Spells, assuming 800 Spellpower and the same 30% critical chance. That equation is as follows: 125.68 * (1/ 42.86% = 2.34) = 294 =Post-2.1= First of all, the bolt emitted by this trinket is not affected by +Spelldamage, it can crit/be resisted and is affected by the characters Nature Spell crit and hit chance, the crits of the bolt do not produce a charge. Multiple crits with one cast can produce multiple bolts, e. g. Arcane Explosion hitting 12 mobs critically would emit 4 bolts. The effect of this trinket is badly expressed as +Spelldamage, but rather as a flat crit-damage bonus and can easily be calculated as dps-gain, as the calculations below will demonstrate. Because it is nature damage it can be partially resisted, but this is not considered in the following calculations. These calculations refer to single target direct damaging casting. The italic lines are examples with 30% nature crit, 94% hit chance and Scorch spamming (34% scorchcrit, same hit, 1.5s casting time). It has to be noted, that Arcane Missiles have to be considered as 1s casting time, as every missile can crit and thus produce a charge, 5 missiles in 5 sec is 1 missile / sec. Terms used: -hit(n) = hit chance against the current target with nature spells as factor (e. g. 0.83 as 83%) -hit(m) = hit chance against the current target with your main spell school as factor -crit(n) = crit chance with nature spells as factor -crit(m) = crit chance with your main spell school as factor -cast(t) = time to cast your spell in seconds The average bolt damage would be: ( ( 694 + 806 ) / 2 + ( 694 + 806 ) * 1.5 * crit(n) / 2 ) * hit(n) = Bolt(d) ( ( 694 + 806 ) / 2 + ( 694 + 806 ) * 1.5 * 0.30 / 2 ) * 0.94 = 1,022.25 1/3 ot Bolt(d) is a flat addition to your crit damage. 340.75 The time it takes to produce 3 crits with your main spell school and consequently producing a bolt is: ( 100 / crit(m) * hit(m) * 100 ) * 3 * cast(t) = Bolt(t) ( 100 / 0.34 * 0.94 *100 ) * 3 * 1.5 = 14.0801 The dps-gain is now easily calculated by: Bolt(d) / Bolt(t) = Bolt(dps) 1,022,25 / 14.0801 = 72.6025 You can now calculate yourself, how much bare +Spelldamage you would need with your main spell(rotation) to gain an equivalent dps boost. For Scorch it would be 137 with the given hit/crit chance, as the following calculation states (assuming 800 Spelldamage and fully sracked Fire Vulnerability): ( ( 305 + 361 ) / 2 + ( 800 * 1.5 / 3.5 ) + ( ( 305 + 361 ) / 2 + ( 800 * 1.5 / 3.5 ) ) * 2.1 * 0.34 ) * 0.94 * 1.15 / 1.5 = Scorch(dps) = 834.8341 Now the same with Scorch(dps)*, which is the result above plus the dps gained from The Lightning Capacitor and resolved to the unknown amount of Spelldamage (x): ( ( 305 + 361 ) / 2 + ( x * 1.5 / 3.5 ) + ( ( 305 + 361 ) / 2 + ( x * 1.5 / 3.5 ) ) * 2.1 * 0.34 ) * 0.94 * 1.15 / 1.5 = 907.4366 ( 333 + x * 0.4286 + ( 333 + x * 0.4286 ) * 2.1 * 0.34 ) * 0.94 * 1.15 / 1.5 = 907.4366 ( 333 + x * 0.4286 + 237.762 + x * 0.3060204 ) * 0.94 * 1.15 / 1.5 = 907.4366 ( 570.762 + x * 0.7346204 ) * 0.7206¯ = 907.4366 411.329148 + x * 0.5294 = 907.4366 x = 937.1127 The respective calculation with crit(m) as variable and constant spelldamage: ( ( 305 + 361 ) / 2 + ( 800 * 1.5 / 3.5 ) + ( ( 305 + 361 ) / 2 + ( 800 * 1.5 / 3.5 ) ) * 2.1 * x ) * 0.94 * 1.15 / 1.5 = 907.4366 ( 333 + 800 * 0.4286 + ( 333 + 800 * 0.4286 ) * 2.1 * x ) * 0.94 * 1.15 / 1.5 = 907.4366 ( 333 + 800 * 0.4286 + x * 699.3 + x * 0.90006 ) * 0.94 * 1.15 / 1.5 = 907.4366 ( 818.6038 + x * 700.20006 ) * 0.7206¯ = 907.4366 589.94047186¯ + x * 504.61084 = 907.4366 x = 0.6254715 So you would need 937 +Spelldamage or 62,55% Spellcrit to achieve the same +73 dps boost, thus The Lightning Capacitor is theoretically adding 137 +Spelldamage or 28,55% Spellcrit. This +Spelldamage or Spellcrit is unaffected by the base Spelldamage in the calculation, but it is scaling with base Spellcrit, of course, the more crit, the more dps-gain and therefore more required Spelldamage or Spellcrit to compensate it. The Lightning Capacitor is thus one of the rare trinkets that scale with the subsequent equipment its wielder. Additional Notes You do not need to face the mob, which is supposed to be hit by the bolt. The Lightning Bolt does not have a max-range. The Lightning Bolt always hits the mob which recieved the last crit that stacked the 3rd charge and released the bolt, even though you may not have targetted it. The procc of this trinkets appears in your combat log as "Your Lightning Bolt hits/crits %t for %d." The damage of the Lightning Bolt is affected by debuffs like Stormstrike or Misery or by talents like Arcane Instability, Arcane Power, Molten Fury, etc. tberefore the dps boost is slightly higher in raids (Lightning Bolt crits above 1500 is very possible). External links Category:Trinkets Category:Epic Items Category:Instance:Karazhan